


Again and Again

by Morsmorde



Category: Harry Potter- J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morsmorde/pseuds/Morsmorde





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter had been Master of Death for longer than he dared to think. Honestly, being immortal was not as fun as people made it to be- especially if you had to repeat the same life same life again and again.

Harry, or Hariel as he was renamed in this life, was currently standing on a pile of bodies, laughing his head off as Dumbledoor stared in shock. Harry was still infinitely amused, even after all these life times, that Dumbledoor still expected that with abuse, he would get the perfect soldier (hadn't he learnt from Tom Riddle? Honestly). Alas, Harry's moment of jubilation on the top of the bodies, surrounded by a river of blood, could not last. 

He felt the killing curse wash over him like silk, greeting him as an old friend- the last he saw was Neville's shell-shocked expression and his wand pointing directly at his heart.


	2. Deaths Fury

Harry, not one to miss dramatic entrances, awoke with a bang- and Death staring at him in the face. Literally.

"Good morning?" Harry asked, slightly wary of Death.

"You triple my paperwork, ruin yet ANOTHER world, and all I get is a GOOD MORNING?!"   
Harry stared open mouthed at the partially-corporeal being named Death- he knew that it's life sucked with all the soul catching and stuff- but still, really?

"Umm..."

"I've had enough of you young Man, Master, or whatever you're being called now- you are a pain in the arse when bored- this goes against all protacoles of reincarnation but I'm sure the Judges had not thought YOU would come along!"

Now that Death was not in his face, he started to think that the situation was hilarious.  
"And what do you think should be done, Death?"

"I'm sending you to Wool's Orphanage with that God-Forsaken headache called Voldemort- honestly, kids these days, avoiding Death and mass murdering!"

As Harry opened his mouth to further inquire, Death suddenly snapped his fingers and Dimensions swirled around him.

And so, the new revolutionary Herakulies Jude Pental, aged four, woke up screaming on the front porch of Wool's Orphanage.


End file.
